A mounting plate of this type is described, for example, in DE 196 46 696 C1.
Such mounting plates take the form of an elongated flat member having a front side for attachment of electrical devices thereto and a rear side allowing for attachment to mounting rails, in particular in control cabinets.
The mounting plate is provided at a first longitudinal end on the rear side with fixing means for receiving a mounting rail which is top-hat shaped in cross section and has offset support flanges, said fixing means including hook-shaped holders having a contact portion and engaging over the support flanges, and further including at least one projection which is made of metal and cooperates with the holders when the mounting rail is attached to the mounting plate. The second longitudinal end of the rear side is provided with an abutment. The projection and the holders are matched to one another in such a way that when a mounting rail, in particular one according to DIN EN 50 022, is in the mounted position, the projection presses or clamps the first support flange against the contact surfaces of the holders, while the opposite support flange is held in place by the abutment.
These mounting plates have proven to be efficient in practice. However, it turned out that when the mounting rail is oriented vertically, the electrical device, along with the mounting plate, moves out of position on the mounting rail, especially with increasing weight of the electrical devices to be mounted.